


A little bit about the next generation of heroes (Немного о следующем поколении героев)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A collection of stories that happen to our favorite characters in the series and their children. Only the last two stories are related.Небольшой сборник историй, которые связаны тематикой - наши любимые парочки и их (неугомонные) дети. Между собой связаны только две последние истории.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone





	1. One normal day

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Финн, подобно урагану, пронеслась мимо мирно восседающего в тени Дома-на-дереве семейства Рокстон. Запнулась об кадушку со свежепересаженной Венериной мухоловкой Саммерли, что тут же предприняла попытку полакомиться сапогом лорда Рокстона. И с проклятиями, посвященными отбитому мизинцу на ноге, скрылась за шторкой детской купальни, разбитой на месте старого огорода, в которой как раз сейчас резвилось подрастающее поколение со всей округи. 

При этом девушка умудрилась не выронить из захвата юного Уилла Рокстона, висящего по правому боку и перемазанного с ног до головы красками Вероники, среди которых почему-то преобладал оттенок авантюрина. И надувшуюся Эбби Меллоун, показывающую приятелю зеленый язык, и отчаянно дрыгающую ногами с левой стороны. 

Вскоре оттуда раздался громогласный плюх, встреченный радостным повизгиванием прочей ребятни, оккупировавшей импровизированный водоем, устроенный взрослыми. 

Следом за Финн прошагала Ассаи, смерившая Маргарит, распивающую с невозмутимым видом чай, негодующим взглядом. 

\- Вы помочь ей не хотите, горе-родители? То, что Вероника с Недом оставили вас за главных, должно хоть о чем-то говорить. 

\- Вовсе нет. Да и у нас все под контролем, это отработка метода воспитания потомков! Ведь иначе Финн не прочувствует наказания как планировалось. 

\- Серьезно? У девочки уже все дыхание сбито от беготни за этой ордой. 

\- Все потому, что она тренировки с арбалетом на свежем воздухе бездумному заседанию за этими странными "комиксами", что раздобыл Челленджер. Так что ей полезно встряхнуться. Поверь, я искренне забочусь о ее же благополучии. 

\- Ну конечно, будто я первый год тебя знаю, - возвела глаза к небесам дикарка и направилась прочь, попутно подбирая с земли разбросанные игрушки. - Сердца у тебя нет! 

\- Почему же, очень даже есть. Но я приверженец суровых основ воспитания. 

\- Серьезно? - Лорд, что еле сдерживался, чтобы не присоединиться к шумным водным баталиям за спиной, с усмешкой глянул на супругу. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Джон. Мы же договорились, что Финн должна заплатить за уничтоженный дневник Неда. В конце-концов, он был единственным документом, что описывал наше большое приключение. 

\- И тебя не смущает, что при уничтожении данного документа часть его осталась в твоих прекрасных ручках? 

\- Ни капельки, дорогой.

Маргарит чарующе улыбнулась и после, совершенно неожиданно как для мужа, так и для юного проказника, отчеканила в пустоту тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

\- Уилльям Рокстон! Немедленно убери руки от папиной шляпы и возвращайся к остальным! 

Джон усмехнулся, слыша, как с громким топаньем чадо умчалось назад к товарищам, и стряхнул с шеи капли воды, что успели таки просочиться из детских ладошек. 

\- Напомни мне, на чем мы остановились, дорогая? - Поинтересовался охотник, прекрасно сознавая, что жену ему не переубедить, и отнимая из ее рук чашку с нетронутым чаем. 

Прежде, чем на них обрушился импровизированный водопад, организованный ехидно ухмыляющейся блондинкой, на шее которой восседала юная Маргарит, Джон все-таки успел урвать парочку поцелуев. 

А после началась битва, в которой чета Рокстонов бесславно капитулировала, с радостью уступая лавры победителей наступлению с розовыми пятками и довольными щербатыми улыбками.


	2. The midnight story (Полночная история)

Сегодня мне почему-то не спится, как это иногда бывает. Такое ощущение, что где-то внутри головы рождается история, зудит, не давая покоя. И мне просто нужно как следует постараться и додумать ее. Да хорошенько запомнить все то, о чем я хотел бы написать в тетрадку поутру. Так посоветовал поступать мне дядя Нед, когда я рассказал ему о своих фантазиях. Потому я тихонько сворачиваюсь калачиком под тонкой простыней и сквозь прорезь в полупрозрачном пологе осматриваюсь по сторонам, перебирая в памяти моменты, которые хотел бы увековечить на бумаге. 

На улице уже давно темно, хоть взрослые пока и не спешат ложиться, взбудораженные последними известиями. Только нас они поспешно разогнали по кроватям, даже не отправив тетушку Финн приглядеть за тем, чтобы мы не устраивали бой подушками или полуночные чтения страшилок под дополнительным пологом из натянутой простыни. Да сегодня этого и не требуется. Лили с Эбби вырубились практически мгновенно, измотанные приключениями на водопадах. Но оно того стоило! Ведь эти заносчивые лондонские мальчишки посмели сказать, что Джино не человек, а всего лишь противная глупая ящерица, место которой на вертеле. Он даже почти что заплакал. Глупые дылды! Жаль, что в тот момент не было рядом дяди Трибуна, уж он-то бы показал им неразумного ящера. Ну, да и мы не промах! Джино еще долго смеялся, припоминая, как удирали эти остолопы, когда мы с девчонками начистили им уши, издавая громогласный глас троглодитов. 

Сейчас же, коварно перебравшись на одну кровать, обе лежат в обнимку, сопят, чуть ли не касаясь друг друга курносыми носами. Умиротворенные, даже немножко милые во сне, такие разные и одновременно такие похожие. Ведь даже птеродактили их принесли с разницей всего лишь в несколько минут. Порой мне кажется, что они даже мысли друг друга читают, до того ловко у них получается продолжать фразы друг друга, оправдываясь перед хмурящимися отцами за очередную шалость. И хоть по крови они не сестры, но никто на свете не сможет убедить этих девчонок в том, что они не одна семья. 

Возможно, что лет через пятнадцать эта вселенская несправедливость и исправится, когда Уилли, уже сейчас тающий от одной только улыбки Эбби, попросит ее руки у гордого до невозможности дядюшки Меллоуна, сменив, наконец, фамилию белокурого ангелочка на Рокстон. Хотя пока он врядли думает о чем-то подобном, раскинувшись поверх белоснежной простыни с измазанными в песке пятками и зажатым в кулаке деревянным кинжалом, выточенным Джино. 

Хотя, как говорят наши бестолковые знакомые из Лондона, здесь, посреди диких джунглей, ни фамилия нашего отца, ни титул его ничего не стоят. Но это полные глупости! Они просто никогда не видели, с каким благоговением смотрят на него местные жители, когда лорд Рокстон наводит порядок в очередных дрязгах между племенами, принимая сложные решения и всегда действуя по совести. 

А, во-вторых, хоть родители и не догадываются, но я точно знаю, что не просто так мы променяли загадочный, но такой скучный Лондон со всеми его удобствами, на полную приключений жизнь в джунглях. Это была плата за жизнь Уильяма, которого в большом городе съедала непонятная и очень страшная болезнь – белокровие. На последнем приеме старый доктор, единственный, о ком приятно вспомнить, посоветовал нам всем отправиться к морю, чтобы порадовать Уилла. Я тогда и не догадывался, что он отправлял его туда умирать. Вот только у костлявой, хотя почему-то папа порой говорит рыжей, стервы ничего не вышло. Вместо морского побережья мы уже через неделю оказались на плато, ставшее нашим новым домом. И, вернувшийся из поездки к маме тетушки Ви, Уилл уже не был таким бледным и хмурым, как раньше. Начал таскать меня на плечах и обучать рыбалке, которой они с папой дружно увлеклись еще в начале его болезни. 

Впрочем, эти цивилизованные увальни вообще мало чего понимают в жизни. Отправляясь в «самое безумное и незабываемое приключение века», как выражается тетушка Финн, они только и делают, что ворчат да порицают наш образ жизни. 

Даже почему то считают, что вправе говорить плохо о тете Ви и нашей маме лишь потому, что они позволяют нам круглый год носиться по проторенным тропам в джунглях босиком да в легких костюмчиках на голое тело. Колючки, насекомые, проливные тропические дожди! Ах, сколько опасностей, столько угроз со всех сторон! Только и делают, что охают да ахают, когда являются к нам в гости в составе очередной экспедиции дядюшки Челленджера. На что родители лишь дружно пренебрежительно фыркают. А мама, поправив неизменную шляпу на по прежнему черных как смоль кудрях, авторитетно заявляет, что она за всех своих детей находилась по этому лесу в корсетах и кринолинах, лет на сто вперед. 

А ведь эти странные женщины не услышали бы раптора, даже если бы он дышал им затылок, в общем - не продержались бы без помощи наших близких и дня. Потому что все, что они умеют – это квохтать словно курицы-наседки. Нет, определенно они совершенно не разбираются в людях! 

Я вот точно знаю, что нет в мире никого, кто был бы лучше моей мамы. И пусть она не сюсюкает над каждой ерундой, вроде рассаженной в пылу битвы за песочный замок коленки, но стоит кому-либо из нас по-настоящему занемочь, как она тут же оказывается рядом, заботливо меняя компрессы на головах да наполняя тарелки свежим супчиком из раптора. Даже Эбби признает, что лучше, чем тетя Маргарит, никто не умеет ухаживать за больными! Впрочем, лучше чем она и выявлять притворяющихся больными никто не умеет. Потому ни одного занятия в школе, которую организовал дядюшка Челленджер, нам с Уиллом прогулять так и не удалось. 

А еще она поет самые лучшие в мире колыбельные, никогда не пропуская свою очередь, и не важно: потоп, пожар или временной шторм бушует за стенами дома-на-дереве. Вместе с ночной темнотой проскальзывает в комнату, усаживаясь между нашими кроватками, и начинает тихонько напевать непонятные, но такие красивые древние слова. Ее лицо, обычно насмешливое днем, становится ласковым и нежным. Она даже не замечает, как часто папа замирает у приотворенной двери, чтобы вместе с нами насладиться ее пением, заворожено любуясь супругой. 

И я точно знаю, что эти же песни она будет петь и малышу тети Финн, когда мы все подрастем. Сегодня мы узнали, что совсем скоро он появится на свет. Родители говорят, что осталось подождать всего пол годика и птеродактили принесут его. И именно этому событию было посвящено сегодняшнее празднество. 

Надеюсь, что это будет мальчик! Я уже даже заготовил ему подарок, который мы не так давно отыскали с девчонками, ползая в старинных катакомбах. Мы с ним будем самыми-самыми лучшими друзьями, как папа и дядя Нед, и как Уилл и Джино. И я никогда и никому не дам его в обиду, не будь я лорд Артур Рокстон! 

А пока глаза неумолимо слипаются, и все события бурного денька проносятся перед внутренним взором хаотичным хороводом. Словно вторя песне, что напевает мама, ласково сжимая в руках мою ладошку.


	3. Descendants (Потомки)

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом и ветер, приносящий с водной глади мельчайшие брызги, пронизывал насквозь, словно на ней не было надето двух кофт. Прислонившись спиной к рюкзаку, что был чуть ли ни с нее размером, Эбби напряженно всматривалась в темноту. Придут или не придут? О втором варианте даже подумать было страшно, но девочка мысленно готовила себя и к худшему исходу, до боли сжимая кулачки. Сестренка, забавно свернувшись клубочком, дремала, положив белокурую головку ей на колени. Вскоре вдалеке послышались отзвуки приглушенной перебранки, и Эбби невольно улыбнулась, когда под завывание крепчающего ветра различила знакомые имена.

-Уилла! Ну что ж ты так несешься. Погоди хоть немного.

\- Некогда нам стоять столбом, дуралей, мы итак уже опаздываем! Я же говорила, что не стоит набирать столько барахла, лучше передвигаться налегке. Зачем вот тебе котелок, если ты даже простейший бульон сварить не можешь?

\- Как будто сама кулинар от бога, - послышалось в ответ возмущенное шипение, сопровождающееся бряцаньем, охами да тяжкими вздохами. – Я идеально чай кипячу, ясно тебе?

\- О, великий повелитель чая, и как я могла это забыть! Ты видишь их?

\- Неа…

Голоса раздавались все ближе, и вскоре Эбби смогла различить силуэты, что неуверенным шагом приближались к ней. Девчонка примерно ее возраста и мальчик лет десяти, семенящий по ее следам с огромным рюкзаком наперевес.

\- Уилла, Артур! Я здесь! – Она вскочила с песка, размахивая руками, чтобы подать знак плохо ориентирующимся во тьме друзьям.

\- Эбби! 

Юная леди Рокстон первой сорвалась с места, едва завидев знакомую фигурку, обосновавшуюся практически у самой кромки воды. Сгребла в объятия подругу, осторожно переложившую так и не проснувшуюся сестричку на расстеленное рядом покрывало, заливаясь смехом, и фыркая, когда холодные брызги долетели до ее лица. 

\- Ну и место ты выбрала для встречи, здесь же еще более жутко, чем в Тауэре!

\- Зато эта точка идеально подходит для перемещения, - юная Меллоун откинула с лица мешающиеся прядки и ухватила за лямку рюкзак подоспевшего за сестрой Артура. – Давай помогу.

\- Ох, спасибо! Хоть одна добрая душа в этом жесткосердечном мире.

\- Не ной, тряпка! Что о тебе люди-то подумают, - возмутилась сестрица, отвешивая ему невесомый подзатыльник. 

\- Что надо, то и подумают, - и не подумал обидеться мальчишка, переводя дух и отряхивая измазанный в песке сюртучок. По дороге на место сбора он умудрился пару раз запутаться в штанинах своих слишком длинных брюк, которые не догадался как следует подвернуть, и рухнуть носом в песок. – И вообще, у меня болят руки, болят ноги, болит спина! Нам определенно требуется привал.

\- Ох, не продолжай, - закатила глаза Уилла, незаметно для сероглазого ворчуна отряхивая песок с его растрепанных смоляных кудряшек. – У меня болят уши! И вообще, если ты так ныть всю дорогу собираешься, то лучше оставайся в Лондоне.

\- Ага, щас, разбежалась! Чтобы мама с папой на мне все методики воспитания таки опробовали? Нашла дурака.

Эбби рассмеялась, уже не таясь. Этой парочке никогда не надоедало препираться по пустякам, подражая дурному примеру родителей, и в тоже время она не знала никого, кто был бы дружнее, чем наследники четы Рокстон. Не одна компания хулиганов умчалась с поля боя, зажимая ладошками разбитые носы и изукрашенные фингалами глаза, поплатившись за неразумное нападение на Артура, главного борца за справедливость всего соединенного королевства. И не один кавалер, возомнивший себя достаточно взрослым для неуважительных ухаживаний за привлекательной и острой на язык брюнеткой, мог похвастаться щеками, алеющими от оплеух ее недремлющего брата, страшного в своем искреннем негодовании. 

Пока на диком речном пляже раздавались возбужденные обсуждения плана дальнейших действий, за спинами ребячьей компании, в месте слияния берега с водной гладью, все стремительнее образовывались темные тучи. И вскоре блеснула первая молния и раздался отдаленный раскат грома, заглушивший на миг шум шелестящих по песку волн. Пара чаек пронеслась над побережьем с истошными криками, свидетельствуя о приближающейся буре. 

\- Что-то близнецы задерживаются, - выдохнула Эбби, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то на небольших часах, словно кулон подвешенных на шею. – Если вообще придут, конечно.

В ответ на что Уилла успела лишь неуверенно хихикнуть. 

\- Близнецы давно уже здесь, - тут же раздался за спиной Эбигейл деловитый голос, принадлежавший не то Сэму, не то Джорджу младшему. Различить кого-либо из огненно-рыжих умников, одинаково кичащихся своим незаурядным умом, и днем-то было не простой задачей, а уж в потемках и пробовать не стоило. – Но вы, конечно же, не заметили этого. И эти люди собираются самостоятельно выживать в первобытных джунглях, Сэм. Ты представляешь?

\- Полная нелепица, Джордж. Они даже костер не додумались разжечь, чтобы он служил ориентиром остальным! – В тон ему откликнулся брат, присаживаясь подле малышки Финн, заботливо накрывая ее своей курточкой. - Придется обо всем заботиться самим. 

\- И в этот момент я до боли в аппендиксе поняла, как же сильно скучала по вам обоим все это время…

\- Уилла, - Эбби рассмеялась и покачала головой. 

Ведь скучала, на самом деле ох как скучала! Как и все они, раскиданные по разным конца света из-за необъяснимой прихоти взрослых, решивших растить их в этой приевшейся сердцу цивилизации. Не испросив для начала на это ни их согласия, ни мнения. Девочка нервным движением сжала начавший мерцать трион, висевший на шее вместе с часами, и неуверенно глянула на друзей, чьи черты стали более различимыми в его золотистом сиянии. Уилла, стоящая подле нее, точно также сжимала уроборос.

\- Неужели мы и правда сделаем это? – Поинтересовался Артур, поспешно натягивая на плечи рюкзак, одним глазом косясь на Джорджа, подхватывающего на руки Финн. 

Его брат с молчаливого разрешения старшей Меллоун завладел ее рюкзаком и покрывалом, добавляя их вес к тяжести собственной амуниции, и замыкая их тесный кружок.

Прохладный ветер становился все более влажным. И его порывы, крепчающие с каждой минутой, пронизывали холодом до костей. 

\- Конечно сделаем, братец, - усмехнулся Сэм. – Не зря же мы потомки самой прославленной тайной экспедиции на свете. Пора вершить собственные подвиги!

\- Ох, и влетит же, когда «предки» нас найдут, - страдальчески выдохнул Артур и сжал протянутую ладошку сестры. - Так и чего же мы ждем? Вперед к приключениям и новым открытиям!

\- Да поможет нам наука выживания!

\- И пусть наша миссия будет успешной!

\- Да здравствует Затерянный мир!

Оба медальона вспыхнули одновременно, затопляя округу в смешанном серебристо-золотистом сиянии, что излучали медальоны, умело направляемые своими владелицами. И вскоре на пустынном песчаном пляже гулял лишь ветер, да перепугано вскрикивали чайки, ослепленные и дезориентированные на какое-то время.


	4. Dear Santa (Дорогой наш Санта)

\- И снова привет, родственнички! 

Финн, пыхтя словно паровоз, приземлилась на последний свободный стул, напрочь игнорируя намерения Меллоуна занять оный же. Она только что выдержала три раунда в боях подушками с кучей ошалелой ребятни и потому не стремилась вспоминать об излишней вежливости. 

\- А можно не так громко? – Маргарит, что из-за вторжения блондинки расплескала свой ромашковый чай, воззрилась на подругу взглядом недовольным и уничижительным. 

И будь у Финн хоть какие-то зачатки совести, арбалетчица тут же растеклась бы по полу дома-на-дереве лужицей сожаления. Но она никогда не отличалась подобными недостатками, потому попросту проигнорировала и недовольство брюнетки. И с видом человека, постигшего тайну фокусов Гудини, водрузила в самый центр стола пухлую пачку конвертов, перетянутых бечевкой и скрепленных для надежности сургучом. 

\- Можете не благодарить! 

\- Благодарить за что, милая? – Улыбнулась Вероника, уступая место супругу и присаживаясь к нему на колени. – Что это за письма? 

\- Завещание в пяти томах, не иначе, - не упустила своего шанса отыграться леди Рокстон. 

\- Маргарит! – Воскликнул лорд Рокстон предостерегающе, и с трудом сдержал усмешку, прекрасно понимая состояние жены. Но все же он не мог не думать о том, что их друзья за эти годы могли отвыкнуть от прелестей общения Маргарит, когда та была не в настроении. 

\- Да ладно, Джон. Как будто в первый раз, - состроила гримасу Финн, не преминув показать наследнице длинный розовый язык. – А это письма. 

\- Да неужели?! А мы-то думали копи бриллиантовые! 

\- Маргарит! – Воззвали к зову разума уже несколько голосов враз. 

Финн же проигнорировала весь этот гам и преспокойно продолжила: 

\- Письма к Санта-Клаусу. От детей. Причем от ваших же, уточняю сразу. 

\- Что за бред? - Тут даже Маргарит приподняла брови изумленно и заинтересованно. И без малейших колебаний протянула ладонь к верхнему из конвертов. – Сейчас все и узнаем! 

\- Маргарит, это вторжение в частную жизнь! – Не утерпел щепетильный Меллоун и поспешил изъять оставшуюся пачку. Рокстон, судя по выражению лица, был с ним солидарен. – Вы не имеете права читать их. Как же тайна переписки? 

\- Да вы серьезно, что ли?! 

\- Тайна переписки?! С кем, с Санта-Клаусом?! – Расхохотался Челленджер, вставший на сторону брюнетки. – Это глупости. 

\- Ну, нет, тут и я согласна с Маргарит. В кои-то веки! Если письма написаны не существующему типу, то точно должны быть прочитаны и исполнены родителями! – Поддержала их Финн. 

\- Так, вот на счет последнего не согласна я. А если они тут розовых пони нажелали? Исполнять отказываюсь категорически. 

\- Уилла или Артур просящие розового пони? – Рокстон усмехнулся и залпом осушил бокал вина. – Да я бы приплатил сам, чтобы прочесть подобный опус! И вообще, Финн, ты уверена, что это письма к Санта-Клаусу? Откуда им в головы вообще пришла такая мысль? 

\- Как откуда? – Искренне изумилась блондинка, округляя глаза. – Я велела. 

\- В каком это смысле ты велела? – Подозрительно ласково поинтересовалась леди Рокстон, категорически не понимая, как эта великовозрастная девица порой умудряется вести себя словно дошкольница. – Зачем? Тебе что, пятнадцать? 

\- Не пятнадцать, но праздник и в тридцать никто не отменял, знаешь ли! Это вам через пять лет надоело рассекать по джунглям в поисках кипариса, как и наряжать его впоследствии, а мне нет. Вот я и решила организовать себе компанию... И, вообще, заявляю категорически - дети не должны быть лишены подобных развлечений, даже если мы справляем Рождество в джунглях. И точка! – Безапелляционно заявила арбалетчица, отводя взгляд и едва заметно поджимая губы. 

\- Финн… 

Казалось бы, она давно переросла это. Позабыла о невзгодах и тяготах, что выпали на ее долю в Новой Амазонии. И все же порой, совершенно неожиданно, изувеченное детство блондинки давало о себе знать, прорываясь в таких вот мелочах. Шалостях, совершенно не свойственных умной, рассудительной, бесстрашной охотнице за сокровищами, коей в итоге стала Финн. В какой-то миг эту тень прошлого ощутил каждый, давя в зародыше малейшую мысль о негодовании. 

\- Ладно, хорошо. Допускаю, что ты предложила им эту авантюру с письмами, - тактично поспешила уйти от опасной паузы Маргарит. – Это вполне в твоем характере. Допускаю, что Артур и Эбигейл согласились в силу чрезмерно хорошего воспитания. Малышка Финн в силу возраста. Но Джордж, Сэм и уж тем более Уилла, как они-то на это согласились в итоге, вот чего я не понимаю категорически! Ты их опоила? Пытала? 

\- Что-о?! Ну это уж слишком! 

\- Девочки! Девочки, хватит! – Вероника, как и всегда, вмешалась в назревающий конфликт, душа его в зародыше. – Да неужели вы не понимаете, что им всем просто что-то нужно от нас? 

\- Ты тоже так считаешь? – усмехнулся Рокстон, задумчиво покачивающий в пальцах одно из писем. 

\- Безусловно. Эти дети умудрились выкрасть у нас ценнейшие магические артефакты. Преодолели половину мира на перекладных, спешка к месту встречи, и переместились на затерянное во времени и пространстве плато. Где, замечу, прекрасно выживали пару недель без нашей помощи. И после этого вы правда считаете, что эта орава написала бы письма Санта-Клаусу без веских на то причин? 

\- Ах вы, маленькие негодники, - прозрел, наконец, и Мелоун, критически оглядывая конверты со знакомым почерком. – Маргарит, приношу свои искренние извинения. Вскрывайте! 

\- Вот давно бы так! – И наследница поспешила осуществить озвученное, пока в ком-либо еще столь не вовремя не проснулась совесть. 

Первое письмо, выхваченное ею из пачки, было испещрено искусной вязью, и Маргарит без труда признала почерк крестницы. 

_«Дорогой Санта, - писала Эбигейл, старательно выводя каждое слово, - если честно я не очень-то верю в твое существование, ведь мне уже целых тринадцать лет. Но Финн настаивает, потому я все же обращусь к тебе с одной маленькой просьбой. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы тетя Маргарит и дяди Джон и Джордж задержались у нас подольше, а не только для того, чтобы высказать ребятам все, что думают о нашем поступке. Ведь не может же быть такого на свете, чтобы шестеро людей, пусть и маленьких, больше всего на свете желали быть вместе, прилагали всевозможные усилия для этого, и все равно все обернулось прахом. Это было бы просто крайне несправедливо и бессердечно, ведь ты тоже так считаешь? Потому просто дай нашим близким возможность вспомнить, как прекрасно может быть это плато. И сколько хорошего здесь произошло с ними когда-то. Пусть они вспомнят это и больше не захотят его покидать. Никогда._

_На этом у меня все. Спасибо тебе большое за внимание, даже если ты и не сможешь помочь._

_С любовью, Эбигейл.»_

Маргарит даже присвистнула, припоминая бурную молодость на задворках Парижа, и перевела взгляд на смущенных друзей. 

\- Что ж, дамы и господа, поздравляю. Кажется, мы только что получили сокрушительный удар ниже пояса… 

\- Этого и следовало ожидать, - хмыкнул Челленджер, задумчиво пощипывая седеющую бородку. – Не ожидали же мы, что повторно разлучить их будет простым занятием. Эти дети слишком умны. 

\- И слишком коварны. 

\- Это точно, - выдохнул Мелоун и разломил вторую печать. – Посмотрим, что ждет нас дальше. 

Это письмо, словно чтобы уравновесить предыдущее, было исписано путанными, кривыми, с трудом различимыми каракулями. Да в довесок еще и разукрашено разнокалиберными кляксами. Артур Рокстон был левшой и никогда не отличался любовью к чистописанию. 

_«Дорогой Санта, - вещало послание, - добрый вечер. А может быть и день, не знаю точно, когда попадет к тебе это письмо. Я знаю, что собираюсь нарушить договоренность с остальными, и мне заранее стыдно. Но совершенно случайно я узнал о том (даже Уилла не знает, заранее опасаюсь, что она отвернет мне голову, когда правду будет уже не скрыть!), что в данную минуту волнует меня куда сильнее возможного расставания с друзьями. В конце концов, то, что мы сделали один раз, мы можем провернуть и дважды, а то и трижды. Пока наши родные не поймут, что в этой партии у них нет шансов на победу и нужно лишь достойно принять поражение. Но, в общем-то, я хотел сказать не о том. Пожалуйста, присматривай в этом году за моей мамой усиленнее, чем прежде. Я знаю, что ты хоть немного, но все-таки волшебник. Напомни, что ей совершенно незачем самой носиться по джунглям в поисках нас или новых алмазных копей, куда разумнее будет отправить решать сии насущные проблемы папу. И что ромашковый чай в ее положении куда полезнее кофе. (Который, к слову, именно я спустил в озеро. Весь без остатка. Пусть даже не ищет.) Ведь мы с ней оба хотим, чтобы маленький лорд (ну или хотя бы наконец приличная маленькая леди!) Рокстон появился на свет здоровым и веселым. Заранее спасибо, я знаю, что ты не подведешь._

_С уважением, лорд Артур Рокстон.»_

\- Ах ты маленький проныра, - простонала Маргарит, со вселенской печалью воззряясь на ненавистный ромашковый чай и игнорируя сдавленное хихиканье супруга. Не признаваться же было при всех, что от этой заботы у нее сердце замирает от нежности и больше всего на свете хочется расцеловать несносного любимого мальчишку. 

\- Он просто заботится о тебе, - расплылась в улыбке Вероника, похлопывая по плечу притворяющегося поперхнувшимся, хохочущего мужа. – Это так… 

\- Если скажешь мило, я неделю буду петь в душе! 

\- Поняла, дорогая. Уже умолкаю. Но это все равно так мило! 

\- Вероника, ну за что же ты так с нами! – застонала Финн, с отчаяньем представляя все последствия для ушных перепонок от излюбленной Птички Маргарит на протяжении целых семи, семи (!) дней к ряду. И оттого в досаде раскрошила третью печать, разворачивая очередное письмо. 

_«Глубокоуважаемый Санта-Клаус! Мы решили, что нерационально тратить на два по сути однообразных послания столь дорогостоящие и трудно пополняемые запасы бумаги, потому пишем от нас обоих сразу. Авторитетно заявляем, что даже само предположение о твоем реальном существовании кажется нам нелепым, но все же идем на поводу у страждущих масс. Просим Вас донести до наших родителей прошение о снисхождении при рассмотрении наших прегрешений, коих, впрочем, таковыми не считаем. Полагаем, что термин приключения в данном случае был бы более уместен. И настаиваем на том, что физические наказания куда более эффективны, нежели моральные. Потому предварительно даем на них свое полное согласие. Лучше выпорите нас всех, за исключением разве что малышки Финн, ведь ее вину вы не докажете при всем своем желании. Будьте гуманны и благоразумны, не предпринимайте более тщетных (подчеркнуто) попыток разлучить нас.  
Верим в то, что все мы взрослые, разумные люди и готовы к конструктивному диалогу. _

_P.S. Также крайне интересует вопрос о нашей биологической матери, что судя по обрывочным данным, может находиться в одном из разрозненных племен плато. Хотелось бы ясности в вопросе происхождения, потому просим походатайствовать и с данным пунктом тоже._

_С уважением, Сэмюэл и Джордж Челленджер младший»_

\- Молодцы, парни! – Резюмировала Финн, перебрасывая конверт опешившему и смущенному родителю деловитых близнецов. – Давно говорила, что пора разобраться с происхождением! А то я уже замучалась вычерчивать это однобокое генеалогическое древо. Не древо, а извращение какое-то! 

\- И правда, Джордж, - поинтересовалась Вероника, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. – Быть может, настала пора им познакомиться? 

\- Не знаю, дорогая моя, не знаю. Но, судя по всему, у меня просто не остается иного выбора, ведь меня буквально зажали в угол! И кто, кто?! Родные дети! Уму непостижимо… 

\- Ну, яблоко от яблоньки, - ухмыльнулся Джон, неспешно разворачивая четвертое письмо. И тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

Крупными, старательно выведенными корявыми буквами, на листе виднелось следующее: 

_«Дарагой мой дяд Клавус! Пажалуста пусь так весело и шумно у нас будит всигда. Я всю всю свою жизь мечтала об огромнючей семье. И будь сам щастлив. И больше ничево не нада. Спасибо!_

_ФИН»_

\- А это точно не ты писала? - С наигранной подозрительностью поинтересовалась Маргарит, широко улыбаясь, и ловко уворачиваясь от запущенного Финн манго. – Огромнючая семья как раз в твоем стиле. 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - закатила глаза блондинка. С широкой, впрочем, улыбкой вспоминая свои первые рукописные шедевры. Зря, ох зря она когда-то давала их на изучение Маргарит. – Давай, Ви. Не томи. Пусть непревзойденная Уилла добьет уже нас этим чудным вечером! 

\- Вы все слишком драматизируете, - улыбнулась хранительница. – Не думаю, что нас ждет что-то похлеще уже услышанного. 

\- Ты просто еще плохо знаешь мою дочь, - хмыкнула Маргарит. – Начинай! 

_«Приветствую вас, дорогие родители! Я бы написала дорогой папа, так как прекрасно знаю лет с шести, кто всегда подкладывал подарки под нашу рождественскую ель, но не сомневаюсь, что сегодня вы будете изучать эти послания всем миром. Так вот, просить буду ровно о том же, что и все эти тринадцать лет к ряду – не возвращайтесь в этот скучный, сумрачный Лондон! Не увозите и нас туда! Богом прошу! Нам там скучно, грустно и даже на душе вечно пакостно. Давайте задержимся на плато хотя бы на полгода. Ни больше, ни меньше. И если эти джунгли по прошествии времени вновь не очаруют вас, то мы обещаем покинуть их добровольно и без скандалов. В противном случае вы знаете чего от меня ждать. Мамино пение в сравнении с моими истериками порой может показаться просто райскими гимнами. Потому просто подумайте об этом, пожалуйста._

_И, да, чуть не забыла. Подарите нам всем завтра деревянные мечи, пожалуйста. Мы решили воссоздать битву за Камелот. Пусть дети порадуются хоть напоследок, если вы окажетесь бесчувственными чурбанами, ладно?_

_Уилла Вероника Рокстон._

_P.S. Люблю вас.  
P.P.S. С наступающим Рождеством!»_

\- Ну что ж, дорогие мои Санты, - усмехнулась Вероника, незаметно переглянувшись с мужем. – По-моему, у вас просто нет выбора, как ранее озвучил Джордж. Оставайтесь. И если для того, чтобы перевесить чашу весов в сторону положительного ответа вам не хватает еще нескольких писем, то мы с огромным удовольствием их организуем. Целых два! 

\- Три! – Усмехнулась Финн, задумчиво подкидывая манго. И вдруг глянула из-под отросшей светлой челки серьезно. – Пожалуйста, оставайтесь. Нам вас не хватало… 

\- Финн… 

\- Нет! Не отвечайте сразу, ведь завтра Рождество. А в Рождество случаются чудеса. Так что ответите завтра, договорились? 

\- Договорились, несносная! 

Маргарит улыбнулась, снисходительно глядя на нее, доверчиво прильнувшую к своему старому учителю, и накрыла ладонью руку мужа. Лорд Рокстон молчал, но по его виду, добродушному и самую малость загадочному, можно было без труда распознать давно заготовленный ответ.


End file.
